Natsume, I'm pregnant!
by Endless World
Summary: It's been 8 months already, 1 more month and the baby's gonna be born. Will Mikan and Natsume gonna be kick out of school? Or Koko?
1. Prolouge

**Shi-chan:** Hello minna-san!!!! This is my second M rated but long chapters because a reader of mine wants a sequel, so TADA!!!!!! Enjoy the story guys! And of course, this is different from 'Our normal day.' Just enjoy the story happily!

**Request from:** tina1061, thank you for reading my story, so I accept your request for making a sequel about Mikan and Natsume's baby!

**0ooooooo0**

**Natsume, I'm pregnant!**

**Prolouge**

(A/N: Let's recap the last one!)

**Recap:**

_**Back in the room:**_

"_Ano, Natsume." Mikan said. "Hn?" Natsume said. "I think Hotaru and the rest are spying on us." Mikan said while playing with her fingers. "How would you know?" Natsume asked. "Cause…..I heard Tsubasa-senpai's voice said that "If my little kouhai is pregnant, he'll pay for this."" Mikan said. "I'd like to see him try, now let's sleep." Natsume said as he sleeps so as Mikan._

**End of recap.**

**Next morning in Natsume's room:**

'Ummm…… (yawn) Where am I?' A beautiful brunette thought as she looked next to her. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. "Urusai, I'm trying to sleep here and why are you screaming so early in the morning?" A handsome flamecaster asked husky as he rubbed his crimson orb. "Hentai, hentai, hentai, get out of my room!!!" She yelled. "Your room? This is my room for Pete's sake." He replied. "Your room? What am I doing in your room?" She asked. "We did it last night, remember Polka-dots?" He said. "Did it? Did wha-WE WHAT??? Oh yeah, now I remember!" Mikan said as she snapped her finger.

"Good, now shut up, go dressed up and we head off to class." Natsume said as he ruffles his head. "Hai! Oh! Give me something to cover up!" Mikan said in a cheerfully voice as she smiles sweetly. "Here." Natsume said as he threw Mikan her night gown. "Arrigatou!" Mikan replied as she walked out the room. Some where in the campus, the group was walking then stop because of some yelling noise. 'Mikan…..' They thought as they sighed. (The group were in different places.)

**In class B:**

"Ohayou!!!!" Mikan greeted her friends cheerfully. "Ohayou!!!" Some of her friends replied. "So….baka, have a nice time with Hyuuga?" A raven-haired girl asked as she smiles sweetly but behind that was evil! "W-Wh-Wha-What do you mean Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she shivered. "Oh, you know my point, now, answer me!" Hotaru said as she still smile and pointed the infamous baka-gun at Mikan. "Wahhh!!!! Hotaru is a meanie!!!" Mikan cried as the class sweatdropped. Suddenly, she feel like vomiting, she covered her mouth and ran outside the classroom. "What's happened to her?" A blonde-haired boy asked.

"Don't know, let's follow her, come one Bunny Boy." Hotaru said and grabbed Ruka's wrist and ran outside. "Stop calling me Bunny Boy Imai-san!!!!" Ruka yelled and the class sweatdropped because of the couple, soon, the class followed them too.

**In the bathroom:**

Mikan was vomiting at the sink as Natsume patted her back. "What's happened? Is she alright?" Hotaru asked, panting, Natsume just shrugged his shoulder. "Mikan, are you alright? What's wrong?" Hotaru asked in a panic voice. "Hai, daijoubu." Mikan answered. "What's wrong with you?" Hotaru asked again. "Maybe it just the sashimi this morning, I'm alright! See?" Mikan said, back in her cheerfully mode. "Yokata, I thought you were gonna die or something, come on, let's go back to class." Hotaru said as she grabbed her friend hand and left the bathroom, so as the boys.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** I've never done a prolouge or something like that, it's just the beginning, just wait 'til I done the first chapter, 'kay? Enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Shi-chan:** Hello minna-san!!!! This is chapter one of 'Natsume, I'm pregnant!' Enjoy the story a happy way!!!! And sorry for my grammars and late update!!!! And this chapter contain a little teeny weeny bit of lemon, but still…..ENJOY IT!!!!

**0ooooooo0**

**Natsume, I'm pregnant!**

**Chapter 1**

**Recap:**

_Mikan was vomiting at the sink as Natsume patted her back. "What's happened? Is she alright?" Hotaru asked, panting, Natsume just shrugged his shoulder. "Mikan, are you alright? What's wrong?" Hotaru asked in a panic voice. "Hai, daijoubu." Mikan answered. "What's wrong with you?" Hotaru asked again. "Maybe it just the sashimi this morning, I'm alright! See?" Mikan said, back in her cheerfully mode. "Yokata, I thought you were gonna die or something, come on, let's go back to class." Hotaru said as she grabbed her friend hand and left the bathroom, so as the boys._

**End of recap.**

**About two weeks of Mikan vomiting, Hotaru's P.O.V:**

"Chirp, chirp." Ugh, those birds again, since when I started to date with Ruka, he always sents for me birds to wake me up, it's kinda annoying, but he cares about me so I'm not giving any comment about it. Sigh, time for class, I better dressed up and go to class. After 15mins, I heard a loud noise, "AHHHH!!!!! I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!!!!!! WHY WON'T HE WAKES ME UP!!!!!!" Yup, that's my baka bestfriend, she's late again, better prepare a baka-gun right away.

**In class B:**

I open the door, everybody was here, except two. "Ohayou Hotaru-chan!!" Anna and Nonoko greet me and smile very wide. I give a little nod. "Ohayou Hotaru." It was Ruka, he greets me in a gentle voice as ever, I love him so much, but I can't said it out loud and I heard noise again, "NATSUME NO BAKA HENTAI!!!!!!" Mikan screams again, I don't know why Hyuuga and I can survive through her voice. "Ohayou minna-san!!!!" Mikan greets her friends and they greet back, I'm greeted too. "OHAYOU HOTARU!!!!!" She greets me, then I took out my baka-gun and begin to shoot her, but she ran outside again, then I saw her ran outside without seeing Hyuuga's face, that makes him worry, so he ran out with her too. I look at Ruka and he nods, we ran outside to find her.

**30mins later, return in class:**

We return back in the classroom, I can see that everyone is worry for baka here. "Mikan-chan, daijoubu?" Nonoko the chemistry asks. "Mikan-chan, what's happened? Are you sick?" Anna the cooker asks. "Maybe Permy poisoned you!!!" Koko the Kokoroyomi said. "Nani?? I did not do that, just because my perfume is too much you could have said it!!!! Not giving any bad ideas of why Sakura-san vomiting!!!! And come back here!!!!" Sumire the cat-dog girl said. Sigh, I never thought the morning gonna be this noisy, I better sleep in my wormbag.

**End of P.O.V.**

Hotaru sighs and took out the wormbag then she crawling inside it, everybody sweatdropped. "Eto…..why is Hotaru crawling into the wormbag? Is she angry at me?" Mikan asks with her hands in Natsume's. "Iie, I'm just tired, now move away." Hotaru said as the worm began to move. 15mins later, everybody sweatdropped, why? Hotaru didn't reach the door yet, Hotaru crawls out with an angry face, then she burns the wormbag, everybody's background is a big sweat. "What's wrong with that wrombag Hotaru-san?" Yuu asks with a confusing face. "It's broken." Hotaru replies flatly then walks out the classroom.

"(Sigh) I don't know why I'm vomiting so much lately, maybe is my food appetite." Mikan said with her friends. "It can't be, you just eat plain rice or plain soup, no meat or anything." Sumire exclaims. "Or I'm not very in to eat lately, maybe I'll be fine next week." Mikan said in a happy voice. "Oi, Polka." Natsume said with an emotionless voice. "Hm? Nani?" Mikan asks and turns her head to Natsume. "Let's go, I have something to tell you." Natsume said in a calm voice. "Hai!" Mikan said as she grabs Natsume's arm and he leads her to 'their' room. When they left, Koko speaks up, "Natsume probably up to something again, (sigh) that guy never change." The others nod in agreement.

**In Natsume's room:**

Mikan and Natsume enter the room. "What do you wanna say Natsume?" Mikan asks with a sweet smile on her face. Natsume, without heistate, kiss her roughly and suprising. Mikan's eyes widened in surprise, why did he kiss her so suddenly? He crawls his hand into her shirt and touch her breast, Mikan moans, which make Natsume deppened the kiss. "Natsume….." Mikan moans, Natsume pushs her toward the bed. Now they're lying on the bed with the position……Natsume on top Mikan, like normal, but…..Natsume took of Mikan's shirt, reveal her curvy waist and pink lace with pink ribbon bra. "Tch, you still not very fashionable Polka." Natsume said as he smirks, Mikan, currently very…..weak because of the kiss.

'What's wrong with me? I can't even move, why am I so weak?' Mikan thought and panting, Natsume was unhooking her bra, when they heard a click! Natsume smirks, Mikan's eyes widened a little. Natsume took off her bra and touch her breast. "I-Iie Natsume! D-Don't….." Mikan said, moans a little bit. "What's wrong? Can't stand me?" Natsume said and moves up to her. "Iie, I'm just a little bit tired." Mikan answers tiredly and small but Natsume doesn't heard her, so he moves down to her breast and licks it, Mikan moans, then Natsume nibs it, making Mikan moans louder.

Then Natsume leave for her many hickeys on her collar bones and breast, even though, he still playing with her breast. Natsume was about to put his hand into Mikan's skirt, suddenly she stands up and run to the bathroom.

**In the bathroom:**

Mikan was vomiting again. "Mikan, are you ok? (Sigh) You better go to Imai's brother." Natsume said while patting her back and gives her the towel. "Maybe. But don't you do something so suddenly like that again Natsume!!!" Mikan replies at Natsume. "Fine fine, 'mother'" Natsume said, Mikan's veins popped up like popcorn. "NATSUME!!!!!" Mikan screams. "Urusai, Polka. Let's go." Natsume changes his clothes then exited the room, Mikan follows.

**At the hospital:**

Natsume was outside the room, sitting on a chair. 'Tch, why would it be private anyway. Imai's freaking brother just looks like her.' Natsume thought with a bored expression plastered on his face. Then he heard Mikan's voice, "What? How? When? How could it be???" Was all she said, Natsume could see that she was very surprise about the news Subaru said. Mikan came out with a very shocking face. (Like this: OoO) Then she spots Natsume was sitting on the chair near the room. 'Maybe I should tell him later.' Mikan thought and approachs him.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asks in a calm voice. "Nandemonai, Subara-san just......tell me that I'm had phobia! Yeah! Phobia, about…..bears! Ehehehehe….." Mikan said and Natsume knew that she was lying. "Whatever, let's go, I'm hungry." Natsume said in a bored tone. "H-Hai!" Mikan replies and follows him.

**In the cafeteria:**

Natsume and Mikan enter the cafeteria, lots of greeting on the way to their friends table, like:

"MIKAN-SAMA!!!! WOULD YOU LIKE A CAPPUCHINO??? OR A HERBAL TEA???"

"NATSUME-KUN!!!!! MARRY ME, BE MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!"

"KYAAA!!!!!! NATSUME-KUN!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!"

"MIKAN-SAMA!!!!!! PLEASE SIGN FOR US AN AUTOGRAPH!!!!!!" And so on…..

Finally they reached their friends table. "I'm exhausted, those fans sure is and eyesore." Mikan whines. "Come on, let's eat Mikan-chan! And make sure it's not something plain!" Nonoko said.

"Fine fine, I'll eat a bowl of plain rice with pepper salt and seaweed, happy now?" Mikan said and stands up, head toward the food court. "Wow, why did Mikan-chan so angry? I never seen her like that." Anna said, the groups nod except for Natsume. 'Maybe I should tell them, I think they began to think that I'm weird today. I should.' Mikan thought as she sighs, put the tray down and sits beside Natsume, who was reading a shounen manga.

"Umm…..Mikan-chan, do you know today yo---"Yes, I know that I'm strange today, so here the thing, I'm preg---"Yo! Whatcha doin'?" Anna was cuted off by Mikan and Mikan was cuted off by Tsubasa, who was heading toward the table. "Kage, Mage, Hage." Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume said. "Since when did my name have the word 'ge' at the end?" Tsubasa asks in a chibi style. (Like in the manga, but I don't remember what chapter is it.)

"What do you want to said Sakura-san?" Sumire asks and drinks the mango juice. "I'm pregnant." Mikan said and rubs the back of her head.

THUD!

The boys faint after Mikan finished her sentence. "They faint. Maybe too shock." Nonoko said and sweatdropped. "You got that right." The other girls said in unison. "Hey guys, woah! What's happened?" Misaki greets the girls, when she saw the boys faint, her eyes widened. "Mikan's pregnant." Hotaru said. "Hontouni? Chibi's pregnant? Glad to hear but why are these boys faint?" Misaki said in a happy and surprise voice and asks the girls again.

"Who knows? Mikan-chan, can you read their mind?" Anna said and points at Yuu. " I think so, lemme try." Mikan said and actives her copy alice, then she copied the Mind-reading alice of Koko. "Here goes." Mikan said and she looks at Koko. "Koko thought that I wish Nonoko was pregnant too, sadly, she's not. Kinda sad." Mikan said Koko's mind that makes Nonoko fumes in anger. "Next is Yuu, he thought that I'm very happy for Mikan-chan, I wish Anna is pregnant too but bummer." Mikan finished Yuu's mind that makes Anna turn red.

"Ok…..Here goes Ruka-pyon. He thought that…..I wish the baby was blonde and pretty like Sakura-san, hope Hotaru pregnant too, but….oh well!" Mikan said Ruka's mind, Hotaru prepare her baka bazooka 9000. "Ehehehe, now is Tsubasa-senpai. I'm gonna kill that Natsume for this, how could he makes my little kouhai to be pregnant, but not me? Misaki suppose to be pregnant!" Mikan said and saw that dark and scary aura was spread around the girls and boys and it's came from Misaki. "Now for Kitsu, I'm very happy for Sakura-san, I wish I have a baby with Sumire too." Mikan finished the sentence, then Sumire turns herself into Medusa and train the snakes.

"Natsume…..AWWW!!!!! He's so sweet!!!" Mikan squeals in happiness. "What did he think Mikan-chan?" Anna said. "It's a secret!!!" Mikan said and beamed a very heaven-like smile. "She must be very happy. And for those boys….., I'm gonna deal with it!!!" Nonoko yells in anger. "Ughhh……What a pain…..Eh? Why are you look at me like that Nonoko?" Koko wakes up and rub the back of his head. "You guys are in big trouble……Except for Natsume." Mikan said and hugs Natsume like a little kitten.

"Koko/Yuu…..I'm not pregnant like Mikan-chan……So what's the problem with it?" Nonoko and Anna ask a small and evil way, death aura spread around them. "W-W-W-What? N-N-N-N-Nothing!" Koko and Yuu answer a shivering way. "Ruka…….." A evil voice said, Ruka gulps. "The baby is blonde and pretty like Baka huh? What makes you think like that?" Hotaru said with an evil glint in her eyes as she points the baka bazooka 9000 in front of Ruka's face. "I-I-I-I-I-I……" Ruka said with his face all white. "Tsubasa…….You wanna protect Chibi eh? And what if she have pregnant? You gonna killed Natsume?" Misaki said while cracking her hands.

"Kitsu-kun…….You happy for her? You want me to have a baby? Why?" Sumire asks in a sweet way, but dark aura spread around her. 'We're doom!!!!!' The boys thought, except Natsume and the girls began to chasing after the boys. "What's wrong with them?" Natsume asks while rubbing his head. "Oh…..Nothing, just personal things!" Mikan answers and hug Natsume again. Then she remembering Natsume's thought,

'_No matter how the baby looks like, I'm gonna love it like my Ichigo-kara and protect both of them._'

"Are you reading their mind?" Natsume asks. "Hai!" Mikan answers a cute way with a tint of blush on her face. "And the situation gone worse." Natsume said and rubbing her hair. "Why?" Mikan asks. "Ask them." Natsume said in a monotonous tone. "Later, I'm just so happy right now." Mikan said in a happy and sweet voice. "Tonight the boys gonna slept in the storage room, interesting." Natsume said and smirks. "Hontouni?" Mikan said with her eyes widened. "Don't know, just guess." Natsume said and bump on Mikan's head. "Ita…..That's hurt!" Mikan said, rubbing her head.

"Whatever." Natsume said and looks away. "Hey Mikan-chan, can we have a sleepover at your room?" Anna said in a happy voice. "Sure, can the boys come?" Mikan asks and smile. "Their choice, we don't care." The girls reply in unison, Mikan and Natsume sweatdropping. "We'll come!" The boys said in unison with their clothes looks like…..beggars, Mikan and Natsume sweat grew bigger. "Ok….That's fine, but first, fix your clothes." Mikan said rubbing her cheeks with her index finger.

"Oh, sorry, please girls, give us some chances!!!" The boys whine. "We're not concern into this." Natsume and Mikan said in unison. "Help us!! The girls are leaving!!!" The boys said, the next thing they know, Mikan and Natsume were gone, the boys brust out crying.

**In Natsume and Mikan's room:**

"Whew, I think we cut them off." Mikan said, panting hard. "From the cafeteria to here is not very far, why are you breathing so hard?" Natsume asks, looking at Mikan. "I'm just a little bit tired." Mikan answers then smile. "Hn, make sure that you're healthy, I don't want things happened to our baby." Natsume whispers, but Mikan only heard the part 'make sure that you're healthy,' then she smiles again. "Arrigatou, Natsume." Mikan said in a caring voice as she hugs Natsume from behind.

"Hn." That was his answer and he caress Mikan's hand. After 5mins, he turns around and kiss her passionally, then Natsume let his hand into Mikan's shirt and playing with her breast. "N-Natsume!" Mikan said between her kiss, that makes Natsume deppend the kiss. Natsume keep playing with her bearst, he then broke the kiss and kiss Mikan's forehead gently. "Don't worry, I won't do it, since you're pregnant." Natsume said, while his hand keep playing with her breast.

"I want you to mean it!!" Mikan said, her face was red as a tomato. "No, until you make for me lunch." Natsume said flatly. "Fine! But stop touching me!!! Or I'm not gonna make for you Unadon!! You know it's your favourite." Mikan said in a sly voice, and her sentence makes Natsume stops. "Whatever." He replies then walks to the living room. "Good, I'll make it double then." Mikan said with her hands put on her apron.

**Author's P.O.V:**

Hey! It's Shi-chan, I'll explained for you what Unadon is. The name Unadon is just a dish name, the real name is Unagi, which is eel, grilled and placed on a bed of rice. Unadon is served in a clay dish. A similar dish called unajyu, contains the same contents, but it placed in a wodden bowl. Thank you for listening and enjoy the story!

**End of P.O.V.**

BAM!

"I want to eat too!!!" Koko screams, Mikan and Natsume sweadropped. "I thought I told you that change your clothes, Koko." Mikan said, still sweatdropping. "Oh, this? I picked for Nonoko a cat, Nonoko likes it so much so I have to fight with it to get it for Nonoko and got scratch, I hope she get it, I put it in front of the room." Koko explains rubbing his head. "Maybe Nonoko-chan will get it." Mikan said in a sweet voice as she smiles, Koko blush. "Y-Yeah, maybe." Koko said nervously.

"What's wrong? Oh! You must be hungry, what do you want?" Mikan asks, continuing with Natsume's dish. "Oh! I wanna eat Chawanmushi!" Koko yells like a kid. "Ok, wait me a minute." Mikan said and walks toward the frigde. "Hai!" Koko said and jumps to the living room. When he arrive, he sits down next to Natsume, who was reading a manga. "Hey Natsume, nice wife you got there. You one lucky guy." Koko said with a wide grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Natsume said with his eyes still on the manga. "I just read her mind minutes ago and do you know what is she thinking?" Koko said and his sentence makes Natsume curious, even his eyes are on the manga, his cat ears perked up. (Like Ikuto!) 'Kuku, I caught you.' Koko thought, inside his mind, he was laughing like crazy. "What?" Natsume said in a almost angry voice. "She thinks that…..I was handsome and Natsume is so baby-like." Koko said. Natsume sent him a very, very, very, very and I mean VERY deathly glare. 'I went to far.' Koko thought.

**In the dinning room:**

"Guys! Dinner ready!" Mikan yells, still having her apron on, Natsume enters the dinning room with a sweatshirt and a pair of baggy pants, Mikan blush deep red and I mean it, then she looks away. "W-Where's Koko, Natsume?" Mikan asks, still blushing. "I'm here, Mikan-chan….." Koko said weakly and his hair was half burn. "What's happened?" Mikan asks in a surprise tone. "Did you make up something in my mind when I was caught off my guard?" Mikan changes her tone into a deadly one.

**Outside the room:**

"Where do you think that cat come from Nonoko-chan?" Anna asks. "I don't know, but this cat is my favourite. Eto…..Only one person knows that I like this kind of cat." Nonoko said as she cuddling the cat. "That Baka Koko?" Sumire asks, Nonoko slightly nod. "Never mind that, let's go in, I hope Mikan-chan not surprise that we came over so suddenly." Anna said in a nervously voice. "Hyakun, or I'll shoot you with my baka-gun." Hotaru said, impatient. "H-Hai!" The girls reply and open the door.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan: **I think I went to far for the first chapter, yeah……Never mind that, enjoy the story happily and sorry for my grammars!!!! Thank you for all the readers, all of you are very nice!

Lots of love from

Shi-chanxxxxx


	3. Chapter 2

**Shi-chan: **Hi minna!!!!! Sorry for the late update, busy busy me!!! These days, busy testing, so I don't have much time!!! Anyway……enjoy and review it!!!!! I'm adding Usa and Namiki in the story too if you don't know. And again, this chapter might have some lemons.

**Special thanks: **dominiqueanne, devilsangel82193, camilleT.T, bloodyrosey, KokonoMayuri, tina1061, tamahits, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Octaves

**0ooooooo0**

**Natsume, I'm pregnant!**

**Chapter 2**

**Recap:**

"_Never mind that, let's go in, I hope Mikan-chan not surprise that we came over so suddenly." Anna said in a nervously voice. "Hyakun, or I'll shoot you with my baka-gun." Hotaru said, impatient. "H-Hai!" The girls reply and open the door._

**End of recap.**

**In Natsume and Mikan's room:**

"Hey everybody!!!! Did we visit you guys a little early? Hope yous guys don't mind!!!" The group said, banging the door.

The group done the greeting then sweatdropped. Because the things on the floor was a dead body, with blood everywhere and some forks and knives on it's head.

"Ummm……Is that Koko-kun, Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun?" Anna asks with a sweatdrop on her head, probably worry about her friend, Nonoko.

"That thing used to be him. And because of him, we're out of knives and forks." Mikan and Natsume said in unison, putting foods in their mouths.

"What did he do to you?" Sumire asks, pointing and poking at the so-called dead body of Koko.

Before they could answer, a knock was coming out of the door, Mikan stands up and walks toward it. When she opens the door, Ruka, Hotaru and Kitsu was outside, holding some plastic bags.

"Come in guys! Whatcha bringing here? And where's Iinchou?" Mikan said happily, helping her friends with the plastic bags.

"He was forgeting somethings in his room, so he went back to his room." Ruka said, smiles gently.

Mikan smiles back at him, she done helping her friends with the bags, when she was about to closes the door, someone speaks up.

"Matte Mikan-chan!!! Don't close the door yet!" Yuu yells, holding the door.

"Oh! Come in Yuu! It's nice to have you around, oh! And where's Usa-chan and Namiki-kun?" Mikan asks Yuu, he just shooks his head.

"Okay! Maybe they'll come later, come in!" Mikan said, tooks Yuu's hand and drags him inside the room.

When they entered the room, Anna and Nonoko was decorated the walls. Meanwhile, Sumire was cleaning up the mess, yes, even Koko. Hotaru was typing somethings on her Laptop.

"Yuu's here! Can you help Sumire with Koko? He's faint." Mikan said, rubbing her head and let out a nervously chuckle.

"Sure, where's him?" Yuu said, smiles gently. Mikan points at Sumire, who was thinking of a way to pulls Koko.

Yuu slightly nods then walks toward her. Mikan just sighs, she drags her legs toward Natsume. Seems like she in a dazzy mode these days, maybe she she tired from her almost big belly. When she reaches there, she just sits on Natsume's lap and sighs.

"What's the matter?" He asks, patting her head.

"I'm kinda tired these days, I don't feel so very well." Mikan said, sighing again, she took Natsume's right arm and hugs it.

"Maybe from the belly, don't you know that you're pregnant?" Natsume said boringly, patting Mikan's belly, she groaned.

"Maybe, but wasn't it because of you I'm pregnant?" Mikan said, puffing up her cheeks. Natsume chuckles a little bit.

"What?" Mikan asks, still puffing her cheeks.

"Nandemonai. They're done, let's go." Natsume said, lifts Mikan up like a baby.

"Wah! Mou, Natsume!!" Mikan said, hitting Natsume's chest.

The couple entered the living room. The room was very beautiful and simple. The walls was decorated with flowers banners, some red, mini lamps and some more. At the left corner, there was a small table, which contain some papers. In the middle of the room, there was a large table with foods and drinks and some snacks.

"Ummm….Hotaru, what's the table in the corner needed for?" Mikan asks, pointing at the table.

"You'll see. And take these, you'll have to drink it, or else." Hotaru said in a warning voice, which make Mikan shivers and throw for her a bottle.

"H-Hai." Mikan said, take a good look at the bottle. "Is this…..healthy juice?" Mikan asks her, looking at the banner on the bottle said 'Oh! Healthy me!'.

"Yeah, just drink it until the baby born." Hotaru said emotionlessly, checking on the crab restaurant.

"Arrigatou Hotaru!" Mikan said happily, walks into the kitchen and put it in the fridge.

When Mikan runs out of the kitchen, a few knocks were on the door, she runs over and opens it, it was Usa and Namiki. She welcome them and let them in the house. Their eyes widened.

"Wow! So beautiful and simple!!! I love it!" Usa squeals.

"Nice and not very bad. And what's the table at the corner for?" Namiki said, pointing at the table.

"You'll see, now just enjoy the party. And I'll order a closet, a big one. Jah." Hotaru said in a boringly voice, but everyone are curious about the closet thingy.

"Mataku, she always full of mystery, anyway…..HOWALONS!!!" Mikan said, sighing then changes her mood into a happy one, her eyes saw Howalons. Then something stopped her.

"Natsume!!! Let me go!!! Howalons is waiting for me!!!" Mikan yells, swaying her hands and legs.

"You give the little baby a bad health. Watch your eating habits." Natsume said, hugging her waist.

"Fine, fine!! Just let me go!!! Ugh!" Mikan said, struggling a little then feel a little strange in her mouth.

Natsume heard the strange voice she made, so quickly runs into the bathroom. Ruka and Hotaru followed.

**Inside the bathroom:**

Mikan is vomiting at the toilet, (AGAIN!!!!!) with Natsume patting her back, Ruka and Hotaru standing next to her and Natsume.

"Again? You really should keep your health healthy baka. Don't eat too much random foods." Hotaru said, her hands on her fore-head.

"Gomenasai Hotaru. I can't help it and my clothes being so tight these days too!" Mikan said, more like complaning!

"Understood. Let's go shopping when the party's done. You need new clothes." Hotaru said plainly, nodding her head.

"Hai!" Mikan said, happily.

Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka walked out of the bathroom. Everybody was playing, and there was Tsubasa and Misaki too! Tsubasa looks angry when he saw Natsume, Misaki's having a happy face. Tsubasa walks toward Natsume and grabs his collar.

"I told you not to make my little kouhai pregnant, right?" Tsubasa said, with a scary face.

"You did? I didn't hear anything because of some, you know, noise from my lovely girlfriend over here." Natsume answers plainly, smirking.

"Why you….." Tsubasa said, gritting his teeth. "Natsume!!!" Mikan yells.

Misaki walks toward Mikan, still smiling. "Chibi! Congrat to have a baby, I'm so happy when I heard that!! Make sure that you bear a healthy child ok? If you want, I don't mind you have another child!" Misaki squealing happily, and the last part makes Mikan blush like a appmato! (Apple + Tomato= Appmato xD!!!!)

"A-Arrigatou Misaki-senpai. Eto….I'm really appreciate what you said, but I don't really want a second one, ehehehe." Mikan said nervously, rubbing her head.

"We can always have the second one Polka." Natsume said, plainly, his collar still gripped by Tsubasa.

"You absolutely can't have another one Chibi! I don't want this bastard hurt you!" Tsubasa said, almost yell.

"Chill senpai, I'm sure that Sakura-san gotta have another one for real." Koko said with his smilling face.

Tsubasa sighs and let go of Natsume, Mikan ran over him and hugs him, like a little puppy.

"Natsume, daijoubu?" Mikan asks him, still hugging him. Natsume gave a little nod. "Good. Ne, Tsubasa-senpai, don't hurt him, ok?" Mikan said with a soft and gentle voice.

"Fine, fine. Protect the Chibi carefully Hyuuga, or you'll dead with me." Tsubasa warned him. "Whatever. Oh, perhaps you're jealous because you did a few time with Harada here and can't reached your climax, am I right?" Natsume said, smirking, which makes Misaki and Tsubasa blush really hard.

"Hontouni??" Anna and Nonoko ask with their eyes sparkle, drools came out of their mouths.

"Gomen, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan have bad habits. They likes to complain, comment and talked about sex." Mikan said, rubbing her head again.

"Sadly that Mikan-chan only has the first time with Natsume-kun and already pregnant after that, tell me details about yours!" Anna said in a sad voice at first but changes into a excited one in the later.

Anna's first sentence makes Mikan and Natsume blush, but Natsume only blush a little. So they just enjoyed the night, friends, laughter, foods, drinks, loves, mystery, potions, shrimp, coke, bread, candy, snacks, blahdi blah blah. Then Hotaru looks at the clock, her eyes twinkle.

'It's time.' Hotaru thought, then she spokes, "OK! It's time for the table in the corner!" Hotaru said, push the button then a big closet appeared in front of them.

"Are……What's the closet for Hotaru?" Mikan said, pointing at the closet.

"For games and bring the table over here, guys." Hotaru said emotionless and the boys began to bring the table.

When the boys come, Hotaru explains that each couples will go in the closet with the matching paper colour, you'll be in there for half an hour and then get out. You can do anything you can, screaming too, because the closet is sound-proof.

"Oh! Who's first? And I got the red one!! What did you got Natsume?" Mikan said, nodding her head then asks Hotaru.

"This." Was Natsume's answer, then he take out a red paper, which is matching with Mikan's.

"So you and Hyuuga gonna be in the closet first. Go." Hotaru said emotionlessly and points at the closet.

Mikan and Natsume nodded, then step in the closet, it was pretty big for two people. Mikan and Natsume stand there like nothing happened, with a silent air between them. Mikan started.

"So…..What are we gonna do?" She asks Natsume, who was standing opposite of Mikan, he smirks.

"Well…….We can play this." Natsume said as he pulls her over his side, with his right hand touching her breast, his left hand touching her womanhood (Ready to rub xD, pervert me, neh?). She blushs.

"Mou, let me go Natsume….." She said softly, still blushing and tried to struggle.

"Not this time my little orange." He whispers seductively into her ears, making her spine run through her body, from head to toe.

"Mou, seriously, let me go….." She, again, speaking softly to her hentai boyfriend. And that makes Natsume playing with her breast.

She moans softly, turning her head to faced Natsume. Their eyes met, Natsume leaned closer to kiss her, she tiptoe a little bit, since Natsume's taller than her and their lips met. The kiss was passionate, sweet, gently and short. They broke for awhile then their lips met again, this time it's fierce and hot, Natsume licks Mikan's lower lips, asking for an entrance, then she granted him, they're having a tounge battle, the result? Of course, Natsume's win.

They broke the kiss, then Natsume makes a small fire knife, he cut a circle around Mikan's middle body, she gasped a little, then Natsume put off the fire, he lifts up the upper part of her body, revealing her half-naked figures, he smirks, even though everything was dark out, but he can see in the dark.

"You're still have your curves, though you're pregnant?" He asks her, smirking but she can't see.

"That's…….Umm……" She was blushing really hard, because she wants to keep the beauty of her for her one and only love, her perverted Neko, Natsume.

"Is that…….you want me to see you?" Natsume said seductively, pulls her closer and fondling her breasts.

Mikan hear Natsume's answer, she nodded, Natsume smirks, then flick her erect nipples. She gasped, then low it down, his right hand was on her breast, while the other one was crawling down to her womanhood. When he reached it, she let out a little moan, he put his hand into her panty, rub it lightly. Both of her arms was behind his nape, when he touch her, she gasped and pulls his head closer to her, he licked her nape.

He still rubbing her womanhood, then put his index finger in, she let out a sexy moan, pumping in and out her, he makes it faster, then he put in another one, she moan again (I guess you can imagen how the image eh? Pervert me…….kukuku).

"N-Natsume……" She let out the final moan, then climaxed, she was panting very hard. Then they heard a little ding. Natsume knew what that is, he let go of Mikan, fixing her clothes up then standing like when they were entered, the different in the closet is Mikan, she was tired more than when they entered.

When Hotaru opens the door, everybody eyes was twinkling, except for Tsubasa, Namiki, Ruka and Yuu of course.

"So, how was the trip?" Hotaru asks emotionlessly, with a record machine behind her.

"Good." Natsume reply bluntly and small but loud enough for Hotaru to hear, he walks out the closet.

Everybody was not surprise after all, they look at Natsume awhile then turn their gazes to Mikan, who was slump down the closet door with her eyes spinning like a yo-yo. They noticed that the middle of her dress, it was a circle burnt mark, they understand the situation.

"How can we wake her up?" Anna asks, pull her up and let her lean into the closet door.

"Well, try this." Sumire said, lifting Mikan up and shaking her. "Wake up Sakura-san. WAKE UP!" She said, still shaking her. Then she opens her eyes.

"Finally! Mikan-chan, daijoubu?" Nonoko asks her.

"Maybe?" She answers tiredly, then blushs very red, then faint again. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Great, now we can't wake her up again!!" Sumire whines.

"Try this. I made it special for her when she faint or dead." Hotaru said, give Sumire a plate of dark curry.

"It's kinda looks like the "Curry of Life" in Naruto." Namiki said, have a good look at the curry.

"It is, the author of the manga taught me how to make it." Hotaru said bluntly. Sumire holding the plate, scoop a spoon and put it in Mikan's mouth. Her face reddened, her eyes became big and white, then she run into the bathroom and brush, wash, cleaning her mouth.

"What is that?!" Mikan asks her friends, pointing at the plate.

"Curry of Life." Hotaru answers, Mikan chases her around the room with demon eyes, mouth and horn on her head, oh, and a chopper knife on her hand.

Everyone brust out laughing of the two friends. On the sofa, Natsume, who masturbated her awhile ago, smirking behind the manga, he took his hand out and lick it. It was the perverted hand of him. 'Taste good as ever.' He thought, then keep reading on the manga, not caring his girlfriend chasing the techno-freak.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** I've done it again!!!! Like I tell you, I write lemon right? Next chapter, I'm gonna be sooooooo Pervert, and sorry for a late update. Enjoy the story, I guess the next chap, I'm gotta let you horny xP.

Lots of love from

Shi-chanxxxxx


	4. Chapter 3

**Shi-chan:** Hey there guys!!!! Nice to see ya again!!! This is another chap from my oh-so-pervert story!!! You guys know what gonna happen in this chap, ne? Ne?~~ -asks slyly-

**Mikan, Natsume:** …….

**Amu:** If you don't know, I'm gonna tell you. In this chap, you're gonna---

**Ikuto, Shi-chan:** Urusai baka!!! –yell in unison- **Shi-chan:** Hihihihi……-giggles-

**Tadase:** Shi-sama does not own Gakuen Alice!!!! Just this fabulous plot of story!!!! –jump up and down in bunny clothes-

**Shi-chan:** I love bunnies, and they kicks butt but this not going really well. –rolls eyes and points at Tadase- Anyhow, enjoy the chap!!!! And still no recap! Then again, this chapter is full of lemon. And if there are some strange bold sentences, it's me! And the opening of the story will be Natsume's POV!!! And this ideas popped in my mind when I played a game in Vietnam called Loto, it's a kiddy gambling game!

**Edward:** Hey, Shi!

**Shi-chan:** Ed-shrimp!!!! What are you doing here? And where is Winry?

**Edward:** She's currently finding me in Red Wine town or something.

**Yoh:** Is she holding something? Cause Anna had just has a new wrench. –cries-

**Edward:** Gomen, Yoh. She's carrying a bag full of mechanic things too…..

**Anna:** Yoh. –sudden appear-

**Shi-chan:** Hey Anna!

**Anna:** Hn.

**Yoh:** Yes Anna?

**Anna:** Do the chores and let Shiro starts the story. Read or die, review or meet me. I forgot, Shi-chan said that the boys are 17 and girls are 16.

**0ooooooo0**

**Natsume, I'm pregnant!**

**Chapter 3**

"_Ah! Natsume…"_

_A moan caming out from her sweet mouth._

"_Don't worry, it won't be long, _sweetheart_." I said slyly._

_From afternoon until now, I've been making love with her for 5 hours._

"_Oh………" She purred, which is making me more aroused._

"_AH!" She yell outloud._

_Tears welling out of her beautiful hazel orbs, I don't know why, but somehow I don't care. I started pumping in and out her, faster and harder than normal. Her voice keep repeating my name._

"_Natsume…Natsume…Ah!"_

_Tears keep rolling down, from her face to her neck and lower._

_Her breath began to breathe heavily._

"_Oh…Oh..."_

_I push her up a bit, making her sitting on the living room coffee table._

"_Natsume…Natsume…I'm—gonna…come."_

_She said like she whispered sweetly into my ear, I realize what she just said, so I pulled it out. She look up, her mouth was about to said continued, but I cut her off._

"_Suck it."_

_I commaned her, she just smilling at me, I sit down on the couch and she started holding it, stroking it. She began the lick the top of my penis, then the whole of it, I purred, almost outloud. She finally put her mouth into it, I groaned, she keep sucked in and out, but the pace became faster and harder._

_While the moment I was groaning, I felt like she was smirking. I almost cummed, she stopped, licking her fingers slowly._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_We're even now, ne?" Her innocent voice fly through my head._

_I pinned her down the couch, entered her roughly, she let out a sharp tears, just like before, I don't care and keep sexing her. We almost reached our climax and----_

RING!!!!!!

Damn this fucking alarm clock, someday it's gonna----

RING! RING!!!!

That's it!

Plop. Plop

The sound of that is gonna haunting me forever, this is my 8th clock I burned.

"Natsume, you burn another clock didn't you?" My girlfriend said in a lecturing voice.

"Hn." Was my oh-so-familiar anwer.

"Don't 'Hn' me! And that was your 8th clock!!!!" She replied me with a very angry voice.

"Whatever Polka."

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

And after that yell, I know what today's routine is.

**0ooooooo0**

"Hey, did you heard something?" A foreign guy said to his friend.

"Yeah." He said

"What's that?" He asked again

"Beats me. So, what was you and your wife fucked last night?" He answered and asked.

"I fucked her doggy-styled!"

**0ooooooo0**

"Go change yourself. We're going out." She said with an angry voice.

"Hn." He replied.

"And clean the semen on your bed, don't dreamt wet dreams cause I'm not gonna clean those." She said, blushing.

"Whatever, and you are the reason why I'm having wet dreams."

"It's your fault."

"No, yours."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

**0ooooooo0**

"You two really shouldn't arguing in the morning, 'ya know?" Koko said, chewing his taffy.

"Keh. It's her fault anyway." Natsume said, arms folding.

"What do you know? I'm deaf!" Was her answer.

"It's like first day at school! Listen, I don't want to repeat all school's years." Sumire said.

The group was going out for a picnic, it sounded happy, but it's kinda…….you know! And they have arrived the park in Central Town.

"Ow!" Mikan said.

"What's happened?" Natsume asked.

"My stomache hurts."

"Of course it does, you have a baby inside and it kicks, I mean, look at your belly! It's big like granny's fruit cakes." Sumire said, chewing her sandwiche.

"Ehehe….." Mikan laughed as she rubbed her head.

Forgot to mention, it has been 2 months since she has her baby, her belly starting to get bigger and bigger.

"Hey Polka, come here with me." Natsume said, waving his hand.

Mikan standed up and walking with Natsume. They walked for awhile then Natsume pushed Mikan into a big bush in a place with a few people.

"N-Natsume? What are you---?" His lips crashed on her.

"Hmm….." She moaned into the kiss, he licked her lower lip for an entrance, she opened her mouth so he can entered his tounge in, she moaned again, making him aroused. He explored every corner of her mouth, then his tounge interwined with hers, he broke for a bit, then kissed her again. Then they finally broke.

"What's –pant- that –pant- for?" Mikan asked.

"I need you Mikan, I can't stand it anymore." Natsume said, pressed his body on hers.

"But I'm pregnant!" Mikan said cutely.

"You can do anything. My dick is hard."

"Really?" She asked slyly but cutely.

"Too bad…..I was thinking of doing it too, but….." She said, unbuckling his belt slowly.

"…..I just can do it with my mouth." She then pulled down his pants and his boxers, appeared hard, thick, juicy penis.

She licked the tip, licked the pre-cum and she's doing it slowly. He purred, she then putted his penis into her mouth, sucking it slowly, making him aroused even more.

"M-Mikan…..do –twitch- it faster" He said.

"Patience Natsume-_koi_." She said cutely.

She began to put the whole penis into her mouth, sucking it up and down, Natsume peeked down, looking at her head, going up and down, fasten the pace. His purred became louder but he tried to low it down.

"Oh….Mikan, faster……" He said as she obeyed him.

Then she doing full-throat, she put it in her throat, though it's hurt a little bit, but it's feels good.

"Oh…..Mikan…..you're good….." He purred.

She smirked a little bit, then she quicken the pace a little bit more, making him harder.

"I-I'm gonna cum….." He groaned.

Mikan, not listening, still sucking his penis, then he cummed into her mouth, she swallowed it all.

"Hmm……It's good." She said in an innocent voice.

She then take out her top, present her big, round, juicy breasts, she putted he breasts around his penis then moving it. Up and down, he purred even louder.

"Does it feel good?" She asked him.

"Yeah……" Was his replied.

"I'm gonna make it gooder then." She said.

Then she began to quicken the pace _and_ licking Natsume's penis, he groaned. She then suck the head of his penis while breasts fucking.

"Oh…..That's good……" He purred.

She keep doing it, then she take her nipples and playing with his penis and his balls, he keep groaning, he wants to moaned out loud, but they're in public.

She keep rubbing it, then she breasts fucking again and he finally cummed, the cum covered her face and both breasts.

"Your cum tastes good." She said as she licked her fingers.

Natsume was still panting, since he cummed two time. Mikan leaned over to him and kissed him sweetly, he kissed back, more passionate, and the kiss was gaining Natsume's energy. They broke apart.

"Will you forgive me this morning?" She asked.

"Yeah, anything for my ichigo."

**I know it's pretty cheesy.**

They dressed up and cleaned themselves, then they go outside. When they arrvied the picnic spot.

"What are you guys doing? We almost out of food." Anna asked, drinking her peach juice.

"We got stuck at the Howalon's" Mikan said nervously.

"Really? Then better hurry up and eat! I bet you two are really hungry." Sumire said.

"Nah. We're full!" Mikan said, Natsume just give a nod.

"Ok! Then just play and chat with us." Anna said.

The group began to play again and they walked around the park for fun, and there's more food and some races between the boys.

'I guess it'll be a secret then.' The couple thought.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Is it good? Hate it? Love it? Remember to review and I need your opinions. Should I delete 'Our normal day'? I need it, so I can update my next story!!!! RnR!!!!!! And I'm a bit rush at the last part!!!!

Lots of love from

Shi-chan


	5. Chapter 4

**Shi-chan:** Hey guys!!!! Took me some time to make this, ne? Sorry for the long update, it's because I'm near my final test, school, school, school!!!! I was damn busy, and I should have update this chapter on my birthday, it's 1st May! Happy Birthd—Cut this crap, no one's gonna wish my brithday. Kaito!

**Kaito:** My pleasure m'lady. RnR! Enjoy this chap!!!! –whispers- Sing for her a birthday song when review please! And I know it's a bit late!

_**Natsume,I'mPregnant!**_

It was a cool day in the academy, the sky is so blue…It was a cool Sunday, no one's leaving their dorm, they just stay inside, enjoy the cozy of the blanket, keep sleeping. But there is one person who can't sleep, she's sitting under the Sakura Tree, enjoy the cool breeze running through her hair, she's Mikan Sakura.

'-sigh- It's so hard being pregnant, it's nearly my little baby birth, it been 8 months and a half already….' Mikan thought as she sighed.

She then looked at the clear, blue sky, wondering what's her future gonna be. The cool breeze keep blowing, flower petals raining down. Mikan sitting there keep thinking, doesn't care what or who is behind her.

"Oi." A husky voice said.

Mikan turned around, in front of her is her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga, he's in his dark red robe, covering his Pjs, Mikan looked at him, he approched her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired and I can't sleep." Mikan answered.

Natsume settled himself down, next to her, he then looked at her, enjoying her beauty, he caressing her face, brushed her hair away, then he give her a peck on each places, her cheeks, her fore-head, her chin, her nose and lastly, her lips, he kissed her passionally, Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist, Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither of them want to break this moment, but they have to, because they needed air.

"You don't look like nothing's happen. What's wrong? Tell me." Natsume whispered into her ears, sending spines down to her body, he's still hugging her

"It been 8 months, this baby gonna born, right?" Mikan said, not breaking the hug.

"Hn, so? It's a good thing." Natsume said, sniffing her hair.

"I know, but what if we gonna be kick out of school when this baby's here?" Mikan said.

"We're gonna find some where else to live, don't worry, you and our baby gonna be ok." Natsume said, giving her a peck on her cheek.

Mikan smiled and she cried, not the tear of sadness, but happiness, he was right, there's nothing to worry about. Then Mikan put her mind in her future again, it was a beautiful image, with Natsume and her and their little baby. Mikan whispered really, really small, I love you, then Mikan hear him whispered back, I love you too.

But they do not noticing there's someone or a group of people are following them.

"Those lovebirds are so cute!" Nonoko said in a small way.

"I'm gonna put this into the folder memories, it's a waste to ruined this moment of them, it's been awhile too." Hotaru said, marking the tape she just taped.

"Wow! So rare Imai!" Koko said, which makes him earned a tiny present from Hotaru.

'It's your fault Koko….' The others thought, sweatdropping at a dead Koko.

"He's right Hotaru, this is rare." Ruka said, pecking her cheek, which makes she blushed a little.

"Shut up. I don't have time to kid around. Let's go back to the dorm, I have a still work to do." Hotaru said, standing up from the bush and leave.

"Yeah, we better leave too!" Nonoko said, dragging Koko with her.

"Let's go Yuu!" Anna said, tugging Yuu's sleeves.

Soon, everybody leave, letting the couple alone, and! Oh wait, shhh….And we are gonna continue a quiet way, they're sleeping! It was a very cute image in front of me, with Mikan and Natsume's hand interwined, Mikan put her head on Natsume's shoulder, and Natsume put his head on hers, so cute…It just another day of the academy, let just leave them alone…

_**Natsume,I'mPregnant!**_

**Kaito: **It's kinda short, but at least it's filled with NxM moments! She's doing her best! Keeping on the reviewing and remember! Sing for her a birthday song! She's sad!!!


End file.
